Data storage devices enable users to store and retrieve data. Examples of data storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory may retain data after a power-down event.
Data storage devices may be designed based on one or more performance rates, such as a target throughput, a target latency, or a target power consumption. In some cases, data storage devices associated with a particular performance rate may perform differently, such as if one data storage device performs “better” or “worse” than the target performance rate. As an illustrative example, different instances of a particular product (e.g., different versions of a particular model of an electronic device, such as a notebook device, as an illustrative example) may each include data storage devices from multiple sources (e.g., vendors). For example, a first instance of the particular product may include a first data storage device from a first source, and a second instance of the particular product may include a second data storage device from a second source. In some cases, the data storage devices may have a similar design but may perform differently. In this case, a particular instance of an electronic device may have different performance characteristics than another instance of the electronic device.
Performance differences in data storage devices may be problematic in some cases. For example, end users may conclude that certain products are slower or less power-efficient than others, which may reduce product sales, increase product returns, or both.